Prior art commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,148 issued Aug. 13, 1996 discloses an easy-load camera that includes a cartridge receiving chamber for receiving a film cartridge with a filmstrip having a film leader, a backframe opening at which the filmstrip is to be exposed during picture-taking, and a guide arrangement located to facilitate movement of the film leader towards the backframe opening when the film cartridge is placed in the cartridge receiving chamber.
The film leader has a reduced-width leading or forward-most portion and a full-width portion that is the same width as the remainder of the filmstrip. A curved transitioning longitudinal edge segment of the film leader extends from the reduced-width portion to the full-width portion. The reduced-width portion has a front corner segment along the same longitudinal edge as the curved transitioning edge segment, which may be inherently curled. This tends to impede movement of the film leader towards the backframe opening when the film cartridge is placed in the cartridge receiving chamber.